


Explanations

by AnimusReach



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimusReach/pseuds/AnimusReach
Summary: You like him, and he’s noticed. He doesn’t quite get it at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So short.

“Alright, alright, alright,” Sam huffed, raising his hands and turning back toward you. You frowned, slowing to a halt.

“What?” You gave him a small, confused frown.

He rubbed his face for a moment before responding, “What are you doing, huh? If you think I haven’t been noticing your looks and your ‘subtle’ flirting, you are underestimating my intelligence.” His eyes locked with yours, and he continued as you spluttered, effectively shushing you before you’d even said anything, “What does a young guy like you, who could still have _anyone_ , want with me?”

The two of you were currently wandering the outskirts of a building you needed to get into. Thankfully, nobody else seemed to be around to attack either of you, which seemed to be why Sam was using the moment to halt the action. Shuffling your feet nervously, you sigh. “… I… Look, alright, I can’t just have anyone, first of all. I wish.” He snorted lightly at your comment, though his eyes wandered toward the ground, and you couldn’t help but follow suit. “It’s not about age, okay? I don’t care what age you are, if you were 20 years younger I’d still-” you huffed and quieted, and he shook his head.

“(Y/N)… I don’t even- I’ve never even tried to date a guy before. I’m _willing_ to try, but I don’t-” he cut off, backing up a bit and finally looking back at you. His eyes were full of confusion, and what seemed like frustration. “Why _me_ , huh? I’m way older than you, I’m not exactly the type to settle down, I’m always movin’. You always complain when I smoke too close to you-”

This time you cut him off, “No, I complain when you do it in enclosed spaces. The smoke just builds up and has nowhere to go. I don’t really care anywhere else.” He quieted, and you murmured shyly, “I’m okay with all that, Sam. I know you. I know what you’re like. We’ve been running around doing this stuff for what, 4 years now?” You still remember the way you two had met. Though he was a very good pickpocket, so were you, and as such you made it a point to notice all the signs of being snatched from, and you had grabbed his wrist just as his hand was leaving your pocket. “Nice try,” you’d smirked, and he’d raised his hands in defeat, a little impressed smile growing on his face. You two had started talking, and you never really parted ways after that. Mind returning to the present, you shrugged weakly. “I’ve always kinda liked you, Sam. There, I said it.”

It took the man in front of you a good few seconds for his brain to process the current situation, before he slowly stepped forward. “So you,” he started, hesitant, “really wanna give this a try?”

Cheeks slowly tinging pink, you wrung your hands shyly, “Well, I mean, I’m not gonna force you-” and before you knew it, his lips were on yours. You didn’t even realize until he had slipped an arm around you, his other hand holding your cheek, and by the time you _had_ realized, the kiss ended again mere moments later.

You stuttered and flushed bright red, eyes wide, watching as Sam smirked a bit. “Let’s see, new life experiences: kiss a guy, check. Catch (Y/N) off guard, check. You know, I think I could get used to both.” And with that, he started back off toward the abandoned, crumbling building, leaving you to stand there, flustered. You could easily hear the smile on his voice as he called back to you, “C’mon slow poke. The faster we do this, the less time those assholes have to catch up!”


End file.
